the day the music died
by SilverWolf77
Summary: All in all, let's just say Roxanne Molly Weasley didn't die of a bump to her head. It's much, much, more complicated than that.  It's a story of fairylights, picnic baskets, and young f-o-o-lish innocence. And Hugo knows only he can set it right.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: They like to pretend it didn't happen. They like to forget they had another cousin; another sister. But Hugo's tired of forgetting what happened that horrible night.

A/N: At the start of the fic; everyone's ages are as followed;

Teddy- twenty-five; Victore- twenty-three.

Dominique- nineteen.

Molly, James, Fred, Louis- eighteen.

Albus,Rose, Scorp- seventeen.

Lucy, Lorcan, Lysander- sixteen.

Lily, Hugo- fifteen.

Roxanne would have been sixteen.

_the day the music died_

_

* * *

__"__A long, long time ago..._  
_ I can still remember_  
_ How that music used to make me smile.__"_

_

* * *

_

_April 23rd, 2023; 1 year, and three hundred and sixty-three days._

Hogwarts isn't the same anymore.

This is the thought that passes through Hugo's mind, every time he passes a corridor where he once played a prank, or a table in the common room that he once sat at with _her._

He figure's he's the only one who feels like this; after all, no one else even likes it when he mentions her.

Rose tenses up, Lucy gets frigid, and Al just walks away. He knows why they do it- Rosie feels guilty, Lucy feels stupid, Al feels ashamed. It's just the way it is.

He knows _her_ death makes them the way they are- Lily's quiet, Lucy doesn't speak up in class, Molly doesn't bring up house lines.

But he wishes they would have told someone- _anyone._

Then the cover-up they have to the world- and their parents- wouldn't hurt so _so_ bad.

All in all, let's just say Roxanne Molly Weasley didn't die of a bump to her head.

It's much, much more complicated than that.

It's a story of _fairylights,_ picnic baskets, and **young**_ f-o-o-lish _innocence. And Hugo knows only he can set it right.

He misses _her_, her bright bubbly personality, the way only she could light him up when he was sad, the intense passion she loved Charms, and her just **being **there.

But he has a plan.

* * *

_"But something touched me deep inside_  
_ The day the music died._"

* * *

Exactly one year, three hundred and sixty-three days ago, Hugo started a tradition.

He wanders the Forbidden Forrest.

Ever since _her_ death, Hogwarts security has tightened up. More teachers in the corridors, the doors locked tightly- but luckily, Hugo has a cousin with an invisibility cloak.

He wanders, watching creatures, plants, centaurs. He wonders, if someday, he will come at terms with this place, the place that ruined his life; their lives; _her life._

He doubts it.

Until exactly ten days ago, he found something. A stone.

Well, really, it isn't that surprising; there are stones of all types in the forest, and finding one that's rather small and shiny is no real accomplishment.

But when he nearly trips over it, he picks it up.

And he sees Roxanne.

She's just like he remembers her, messy dark hair up on top her head, dark skin glowing, and a bright smile on her face.

"Roxy?" he manages to croak out, terrified and surprised and happy, all at once.

She beams at him, and says, "Oh Hugo! I've missed you!"

He's all _shockandwonder and how'dthehelldidthishappen,_ and he drops the stone.

She disappears.

"Roxanne!" Hugo bellows, and he turns left and right, and she's gone.

Suddenly, an idea hits him, and he grabs the stone again.

She's back.

Hugo isn't completely sure, but he's got an idea just what's going on.

He can honestly say he'll never doubt another fairy tale again.

* * *

_"I went down to the sacred store  
Where I'd heard the music years before,  
But the man there said the music wouldn't play."_

_

* * *

_

His idea starts simple. He needs to get all of the cousins- at least the ones still at Hogwarts- together.

And Hugo knows that might be just a** tad** difficult.

First, he tries to just ask.

After Transfiguration one day, he catches Rosie in the hall- without her other half.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Hugo inquires, peering at his sister.

She shoots him a dirty look, and continues walking. "His grandmother's ill. He had to go see her."

Hugo brightened up. "Does this mean you can spear a moment in your_ oh so _busy day for me?"

Rose sighs, and stops. "What is it?"

"Do you think you can come down to the forest with me tonight?"

Rose frowns at him. "Hugo, I'm Head Girl. I just can't bre-"

"No! Not after dark, just like after lessons." He interrupts, rolling his eyes.

Rose looks thoughtful for a moment. And then shakes her head. "I just can't, Hugo. I have so much studying to do!"

And with that, she turns on her heel, and walks off.

Hugo sighs. Rose is Little Miss Perfect, one night of no studying would be fine for her. Unless she just didn't want to think about what she had done that night, and how that had most definitely not been perfect...

Rose had gotten 12 O.W.L's and she was taking 8 N.E.W.T courses. She was a freaking genius. But whenever Hugo thought of the exams, all he could think about was _her_, and how well she would have done, had that night not happened.

He corners Lucy, later that night, with similar results.

"Luc!" he calls, from his chair near the fire in the common room.

She practically skips over, all bright and cheery. "Yeah, what is it Hugo?"

"Do you think you could come to the forest tonight with me?"

Her face falls, looking dark and depressed. "No way."

"Luc, it's just to-"

"I said **no**." She hissed back at him, and turned on her heel and walked away.

Hugo sighed, knowing it's time for a different plan.

* * *

_"__But february made me shiver_  
_ With every paper I'd deliver."_

_

* * *

_

_April 24rd, 2023; 1 year, and three hundred and sixty-four days._

The next morning, he's up before dawn, and heads out to the Owlery before the sun does.

Chudley, his ever faithful owl, looks rather disagreeable in the early hour, but Hugo pays this no mind.

"Hey, boy. Can you deliver these this morning, during breakfast? One for all the cousins?"

The owl hoots twice, and shoves his head back under his feathers.

Hugo walks back out, ignoring the chilly air.

Almost three hours later, breakfast is in full swing.

Rosie's sitting on her boyfriend's lap, Lucy's toying with one of the Scamanders, and Al and Lily are arguring over who should write home to their parents.

Chudley soars in, with all the rest of the owls, and drops off the letter, just as Hugo told him to.

Said boy smiles from near the doorway, pleased on how ever thing is finally working out.

All of the letters are the same, and all of the cousins read them almost together.

_Dear whichever of you got this- Lily, Lucy, Al, Rosie._

_I know we don't talk about what happened that night. I know none of you like to go near the forest unless you really, really have to. But come tonight._

_Not for my sake. But for Roxanne's._

_Meet at the place where it happened._

_Please._

_-Hugo.  
_

* * *

_"And moss grows fat on a rollin' stone,_  
_ But that's not how it used to be."_

_

* * *

_

The forest is dark as ever. Hugo stands in the darkness, waiting. He's not even sure if anyone will show up.

"Hurry _up_ Lily! We're almost there!"

"Shut up, Albus! I'm not-"

Hugo grins, and calls out to them. "Hey, I'm over here!"

His three cousins, plus Rose- who looks so pissed off it's not even funny- slide into the clearing where he's standing.

"So; what's so important you can't just tell us?" Lucy inquires, biting her nail.

Hugo smiles tightly, and says, "Hold on. I'll show you."

He turns around, and lifts up the giant rock behind him. He kicks out the tiny little stone underneath, and picks it up.

The image of the girl he's missed so much appears.

He smiles back at the others and says, "This is it."

They all stare blankly out at him. The image whispers to him, "Hugo you dolt! They have to hold the stone, too."

Hugo smacks himself on the head, and replies, "Oh, I completely forgot! Guys, put one of your fingers on the stone, too."

He's sure they're all considering the fact he may be insane, when he hears four gasps.

"What the _bloody hell?"_

_"Oh my god!"_

"What the-"

And one completely shocked face from Rosie.

Roxanne grins. "Hey, you guys!"

"R-R-Ro-Roxy?" Al hisses, staring at his cousin.

The transparent girl smiles again. "Of course."

"What are you doing here?" Lily mutters, still in shock.

"I did die, don't worry, but I'm not completely at peace yet."

Lucy blinks. "Why?"

"Because you have to tell everyone what really happened that night, almost two years ago."

Rose goes pale. "But we already lied. What's the difference?"

Roxy looks _ohso_ sullen for her 14 years. "If you don't, you- and me- will never be at peace with my death."

* * *

_"So come on: jack be nimble, jack be quick!_  
_Jack flash sat on a candlestick_  
_Cause fire is the devil's only friend."_

_

* * *

_

It's _latelatelate_, but the five cousins sit up in the common room, four in shock; one rather pleased with himself.

"I just can't believe it." Lucy whispers, wiping her eyes.

"Join the club," Al mutters, leaning back in his chair.

Rose nods from where she sits, sniffling.

"So, are we going to tell everyone?" Hugo asks, peering around at the others.

Lily nods. "We have to!"

Al looks thoughtful, and replies, "But we should tell them all in a group. And sometime soon."

"With the others as well," Lucy chimes in.

Rosie nods. "We can't forget them."

Hugo stands up, and walks towards the windows. The sun is just starting to peak out again, behind the miles and miles of trees.

"We can do what I did to get you guys out there."

Al shakes his head. "No, a letter's too impersonal."

Lily suddenly lights up. "No, we can ask them all to come here, on like a Saturday, and we can meet up in the room James found- the Room of Requirement, or whatever- and tell them the story there!"

The other 4 nod in agreement, and the sun rises fully, as if to throw in it's own opinion as well.

* * *

_"But I knew I was out of luck_  
_The day the music died."

* * *

_

_April 24rd, 2023; 1 year, and three hundred and sixty-five days._

_Dear Dad & Mum;_

_I know, we haven't written in forever, but in our defense, Hogwarts gets really busy! And Lils is taking her OWLs, and me with my NEWTS, too!_

_But we just wanted to ask if you could possibly pop in tomorrow, at maybe three-thirty? You can floo through Neville's, we already asked. _

_It's really important. _

_And can you give the letter inside to James, please and thank you?_

_Lots of Love,_

_Al & Lily._

**James;**

**We're telling everyone else what happened that night. Yes, that one.**

**Please come with Mum and Dad. Make up some excuse, like you "miss us".**

**We really want everyone there.**

**-Al & Lily.**

_Dear Teddy-And Vic too, I suppose;_

_How are you guys? I miss both of you._

_Do you think you can drop in tomorrow around three-thirty?_

_Use Professor Longbottom's floo._

_pleaseandthankyou._

_Love you!_

_Lily._

Dear Dad and Mum.

Do you think you too could possibly come to school tomorrow around three-thirty?

No, I'm not in trouble.

Me and Rosie just have to tell you something.

-Hugo.

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Molly if you're there,_

_Hello everyone!_

_I've missed you all so much!_

_It seems like it's been forever since Christmas break!_  
_Do you think you three could come see me tomorrow, at about three-thirty?_

_I'm dying to see you all._

_Love , love, love,_

_Lucy._

"There. That's the last one." Lucy sighed as her owl zoomed off into the sky.

Rose sighed. "Finally."

Hugo stood up first; terribly sick of the whole Owlery.

"I'm going to bed. If we're going to tell everyone, I think I'll need more than a couple hours of sleep."

And with that, the other four followed suit, and they all hiked back up towards the tower.

* * *

_"Oh, and there we were all in one place,_  
_A generation lost in space_  
_With no time left to start again."_

* * *

_April 24rd, 2023; 2 years._

It's just barely 3:30, and everyone is already there- all the Uncles, and the Aunts, and the cousins., plus Teddy.

Lily and Albus lead everyone to the Room of Requirement, and everything seemed to have happened way to fast.

Hugo cleared his throat, and everyone when quiet.

"I know all of you are wondering why we invited you all here today," he began. "No, none of us got expelled, or are in any kinda of trouble at all. Yet, anyway."

Hugo sighed, and asked,"Do you guys know what happened two years ago? Exactly two years ago?"

Any smiles that may have been out there disappeared, and Aunt Angelina looked like she was going to cry.

Hugo took a deep breath, and stated, "I'm-We're going to tell you _what really happened_, the night of Roxanne's death."

* * *

_part two coming soon(:_

disclaimer: i don't own harry potter, or the the song "american pie"-which is where i got all the lyrics from.

please read and review [:


	2. Chapter 2

_the day the music died_

_part two._

_

* * *

_

_"Well, I know that you're in love with him_  
_ `cause I saw you dancin' in the gym._  
_ You both kicked off your shoes._  
_ Man, I dig those rhythm and blues."

* * *

_

_April 24rd, 2021._

The day starts off as any other normal day. The sky is clear, the sun is shining, the breeze is light.

Hugo loves these days.

But exams are already on their way, which means studying under his favorite tree, plus Roxanne.

Hugo lays out, all spread out, trying to concentrate on potions.

Roxy's leaning on his shoulder, muttering. "So if the Goblin Revolution of 1683 was caused by the creation of the- Oh hello Rosie!"

And enter the genius.

Hugo glanced up, and watched as his older sister gracefully landed on the ground next to the pair of them.

"Hello, Rose" he muttered.

"I've got a question to ask the pair of you," Rosie replies, swirling a piece of her hair.

Hugo rolls his baby blue eyes. "Genius girl needs help? The world's about to end!"

Rose promptly ignores him, and turned her attention to Roxy.

"I asked Scorpius out on a date, but I don't know what we should do! Lucy said a picnic, but how do I even set that up?"

Rose, for all of wonderful grades and great exams scores, was horrible with people, and this most definitely showed it.

Roxy's face lit up. "Oh, of course I'll help you Rose! When is the date?"

"Saturday night, around 7 or 8."

With her thinking face on, Roxy quickly stood up and planned. "Well, we can go down into the forest tonight, and set everything up, and then bring around the food later tomorrow."

"We?" Hugo inquired.

Roxy rolled her eyes. "Yes, we. And the rest of the cousins, if I can wing it."

Rose quickly hugged the pair of them-Hugo tried to avoid her- and hurried away. "I'll find you two tonight!"

* * *

_"And I knew if I had my chance_  
_ That I could make those people dance_  
_ And, maybe, they'd be happy for a while_."

* * *

The little area in the forest that Roxanne picks out is perfect.

It's a little clearing, with a nice spot of grass, with no creatures hunting around.

Hugo lays down on his back, taking a break from putting up the streamers.

James and Fred are somewhere behind him, attempting to adjust them to Little Miss Perfect's standards.

"Up! Up higher! I've told you this ten times already James!" Rosie shouted.

Molly, next to Hugo on the ground as she laid out the blanket, rolled her eyes. "What?" Hugo asked.

"And they say that we Slytherins are bossy!" Molly hissed. Roxy, on her other side, laughed with Hugo at this.

"Don't let her here that" Louis muttered, looking nervous.

Dominique, setting up the lights, hummed to herself happily, until Rose turned onto her.

"And to think we're doing this all for her," Albus whispered to Hugo.

The young boy nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the streamers came crashing down.

The paper pieces, colored reds, blues, and yellows, landed on the lounging cousins, who immediately burst out into laughter.

It really was a beautiful night.

* * *

_"And they were singing,_  
_ "bye-bye, miss american pie."_  
_ Drove my chevy to the levee,_  
_ But the levee was dry."_

_

* * *

_

But like all good things, this had to end.

After all of the decorations were set up, the Weasleys and Potters laid there unaware that their lives were about to change.

The peaceful night was quickly inturrupted by a sudden howl- a Werewolf howl.

The commotion happened quickly, and everyone began freaking out.

"Everyone, calm down!" James shouted.

Silence rolled over the group. "I suggest a few of us go around, and search, make sure nothing else is around. " James took charge, and it came very natural to him.

The cousins began teaming off- James with Lily, Fred with Lucy, Molly with Louis, Rose with Al, Dominique with Hugo. And Roxanne by herself.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Fred inquired from his little sister.

Roxy rolled her eyes. "Of course; I'll be fine. And you're just a scream away."

So they head out.

James and Lily hike through the forest, peaking through the large trees and vines to search for anything dangerous. All they see is a pair of unicorns, prancing through the woods.

They do this for almost half-an-hour, before Lily complains of sore legs.

"Come on, let's go back to the others." James sighs, dragging his little sister with him.

They arrive back at the campsite, and everyone's back-minus Roxanne.

"We never should have let her go by herself, " Fred frets, pacing back and forth.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now," Rosie whispers, absentmindedly playing with the lights.

CRACK.

"Wh-wh-what was that?" Lily breaths. All the cousins quickly pack together.

"It might be some sort of monster." Molly mutters, glancing around.

"We should probally wait for whatever it is to come closer, and then we'll all stun it." Lucy suggests.

With a lack of a better plan, they all agree to this one.

So, they all stand at attention, wands at the ready.

CRACK.

"There it is again!" Dominique hisses.

"Wands steady." James mutters.

And suddenly, a figure breaks through the trees.

"STUFEY!" 10 voices shout together.

"We got it!" Hugo shouts happily.

"Oh no..." James breathes.

Laying on the ground, her eyes blank, is Roxanne.

* * *

_"I went down to the sacred store_  
_ Where I'd heard the music years before,_  
_ But the man there said the music wouldn't play."_

_

* * *

_

And the family is shocked to say the least.

Hugo is guilty, but he feels oh so better, just getting the truth off of his chest.

Uncle George looks at all of them, his face stern and strict for once.

"I think you all are very regrettful for what happened that night- you all loved your cousin. But, I hope and pray that you all learned something, and that, very frankly, is just to tell the truth. You were all just trying to protect yourselves, and there is no way the ministry would have arrested you. And as for us, I feel disappointed in all of you, but you can't change the past, can you?"

The family sits in silence.

This will live with them forever.

* * *

_"Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye_  
_ And singin', "this'll be the day that I die._  
_ "this'll be the day that I die."_

* * *

_September 1st, 2045_

The train is the exact same way as it appears in his memories.

Hugo smiles as he watches the students rush about, all excited for the new school year.

He feels a tug on his robes; and he glances down.

Roxanne looks so very nervous.

"Daddy, what if I don't like it there?"

Hugo laughs.

"Don't worry sweetie; everyone finds something to like about Hogwarts."

Roxy bites her lip, and asks another question.

"Did you like it there?"

Hugo stands there, and thinks.

After all that had happened there, with Roxanne and Rose and just school in general?

"I might not have apprecianted it at the time, but I learned a lot, and I would not be the same person without those seven years. So yes, sweetie. I liked it- very much."

And that's the truth.

* * *

_and that's the end._

_I'm sorry it took me a while to get it out. _

_But here it is!_

_I'm not very fond of the ending...If anyone has any suggestions, please share. :]_

_and as always, please read and review! :D  
_


End file.
